


Blooming Heart

by deaded_blush



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types, Thorinduil - Fandom, Thranduil the King of Mirkwood, thorin oakenshield - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Thranduil, Deepthroating, Description of beauty, Dominant Thorin, Dwarf, Elf, First Sex, Getting Together, Love, M/M, Requited Love, Romance, Smut, Thorin admiring Thranduil, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole, a bit of humor, blowjob, soooo much love and smut, thranduil´ feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaded_blush/pseuds/deaded_blush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and Thranduil got lost and had to hide from pouring rain in hobbit abode. Thorin is trying to resist Thranduil´s beauty, but seeing elf so different from what he knows about him, smiling, laughing and happy makes him realize how he feels about him. They can´t leave because of weather and one more night is finally bringing what they craved for from the very first time they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blooming Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megatruh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Megatruh).



> This story is based and inspired on this: http://megatruh.tumblr.com/post/80980918625/he-sure-is-i-had-this-prompt-from-last-year#notes , pictures by amazing http://megatruh.tumblr.com/
> 
> Everyone who loves Thorinduil should worship her and her stunning art! I hope you like it, it´s my first Thorinduil story :)

That pouring rain was awful. At least for Thorin. The tall elf walking beside the muddy and rain-soaked dwarf, seemed to enjoy the drops of summer rain very much.

"Rain is so refreshing." Thranduil sighed and Thorin rolled his eyes. Elvish stupidities, he thought and the elf just smiled, still enjoying the weather. No wonder it pissed Thorin off even more. No matter what he was doing, he always found himself inferior, uncouth, unwieldy beside the elven king... too slow, too small, too noisy. Of course, he knew it wasn’t true. Most probably, all beings of Middle-earht felt like this in front of elves, especially such stubborn and proud ones as dwarves.  
They walked for hours now. The moon lingered behind a wall of clouds and the pouring rain soon had become their faithful companion. No matter how hard Thorin tried, he was still stumbling on rocks and roots of trees in the darkness, that reached on the road around green hills and he could only envy Thranduil and his elf eyes.  
Thorin wanted to rest for they had walked so long, but he didn´t want to give that elf the pleasure to hear him complain. It was enough already that they were lost just because Thranduil had listened to the self-confident Thorin and his poor sense of direction.  
If they were deep in tunels under the mountain, he would have found the direction easily, but on huge planes above the earth, the dwarf just wasn’t a good guide. It was his stubborness that had brought them here and he just hoped they would find some shelter soon. Before the dwarf could finish his thought, tiny lanterns beside rounded doors appeared in the distance, laying over the hills. Hobbit-holes. His heart lit up with happiness and when the elven king pointed to them, Thorin glared at him.

"I see them." he retorted and rushed to the nearest door. Thranduil shrugged and followed his companion. When they were close enough, they could see little people through an adorable window of the first hole. There sat an old hobbit at the table and chatted with his friends. Behind him, there were keys with numbers. It seemed they had come to the right place.

"I will ask for accommodation." the dwarf said and walked forward to the door when Thranduil grabbed him and pinned him against the wall.

"Have you lost your mind? It seems that rain wiped off the last tiny piece of sense you had. Of course, march inside, dwarf from the Blue Mountains, with weapons, with gems, with royal clothing. You’ll be more than inconspicuous." Thranduil said sarcastically and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No one must see us and no one must know we are here and who we are." he added determinedly and Thorin rolled his eyes with a growl, frowning into darkness.

"They are hobbits." he said simply, as if it was excuse for not being worried at all.

"You’ve already underrated master Baggins and you were always surprised." replied the tall elf with a gaze that revealed he wasn´t about to give up on that so easily. Thorin growled quietly. He just wanted to sit at the warm fireplace inside and dry his clothes with everything he had, so he agreed, but he couldn´t stop frowning.

How was it possible that the elven king was soaked to the bone but still looked so splendid? It didn´t even seem that the drops were soaking into his soft skin, they rather just caressed his face, happy to have the rare privilege to touch him in the light of lanterns. Thorin had to calm down. Each time when he started to think about the elven king in this way, he quickly tried to find something what would make him forget that he´s ever started to think about Thranduil in the first place.

"Fine, I´ll steal one of those keys, wait..." Thorin was already about to put down his knapsack, but a slender arm on his chest made him stop.

"Indeed. You have lost your mind." the elf shook his head in disbelief and Thorin stabbed him with his angry glare.

"Even in this rain I would hear you on hundred miles. They would see you immediately. Let me take care of this." the elven king promised and put down his quiver and bow to Thorin´s heavy boots, carrying nothing but his long, elegant sword.

He would rather have Bilbo´s magic ring on his finger, but this time he decided to trust the elf’s skills. While Thorin´s soaked mood was falling to the freezing-point, Thranduil came back with the key in his hand and a smug smile on lips. Lips that called after Thorin to taste them...  
Thorin just murmured "Come on" and threw quiver and bow back to their owner, marching up the hill to search for door 23. The door was only on the other side of the hill and it was actually awesome because they could make fire without risking of being seen by the landlord.  
While the dwarf tried to unlock the door, it seemed Thranduil was excited as well, even though, unlike soaked Thorin, he looked like marble carved by the gods. Finally he opened the door and both quickly disappeared inside. They sighed with relief (Thorin a bit louder), when they were suddenly surrounded by the coziness and warmth of the hobbit abode, being arranged luxuriously indeed. There was nothing missing in that hole, maybe the only imperfection was that Thranduil had to bend because of the low ceiling, but it just made Thorin extremely amused and got him in a better mood.

Both men took off their boots so they didn’t muddy the wooden floor and carpets and went to the living room. There was a fireplace, table and chairs, chest for clothes, couch, sundry decorations to make a more pleasurable atmosphere more and even a comfortable armchair where Thranduil could just hardly sit on and so Thorin smirked happily, knowing this comfortable place would certainly belong to him.  
The dwarf barely looked around and immediately went to make fire. Soon, his wet clothes were hanging on the shelf of the fireplace, drying, while he put on dried clothes from his knapsack. Only Thranduil stood there in his wet clothes because he didn´t have something to change. Thorin gave him an amused smile from the armchair.

"What´s wrong? Wet, isn´t it? You are the one who didn´t want to lug the knapsack." Thorin smirked spitefully, but Thranduil challenged him with a derisive gaze. He put his hands on his robe, whispered a few words in a language that Thorin didn´t understand and in that moment his clothes got brighter – and had dried immediately.

"Did you say something?" the elf smirked, but Thorin just frowned and stared at the fireplace, taking a whiff of his pipe. The elf just laughed tinkingly and went to the kitchen. Thorin couldn´t help but follow him with a surprised gaze. He could swear he’d never heard such laughter from the elven king before. It seemed that rain had strange effects on elves... but he was glad. It gave him hope that Thranduil maybe wasn´t the ice statue without heart as he often thought him to be.

"There are some herbs, would you like tea, Thorin?" called the elf from the kitchen and Thorin was just astonished how attentive that man suddenly was, even though the hospitality of elves was nothing new to him.

"Yes, please. Thank you." the dwarf replied politely as well. Thranduil let the water heat for herbal tea and went to explore another room in the abode and found himself regretting that the elf still hadn’t hit his head at the ceiling.  
Thorin was just looking his black trousers and played with the silver hem of his dark blue shirt, decorated with designs typical for dwarves when the elf came out from one of the rooms with a big sigh.

"Bad and good news." he spoke, stealing Thorin´s attention.

"There is just a double-sized bed." he said and Thorin growled.

"But it’s too small for an elf and even for a dwarf, so we will sleep on the floor." he added quickly to cheer Thorin up.

"And that is supposed to be the good news?" Thorin lifted an eyebrow. He definitely didn´t consider sleeping on the hard wooden floor as good news. However, Thranduil seemed to be surprised by his question and a playful smile appeared on his strict face.

"Shouldn’t it? What? Did you want to share a bed with me?" he smirked and Thorin could swear there was a sparkle in these cold eyes, a sparkle he had never seen before. He turned away and murmured some impolite phrases in Khuzdûl. He didn´t mean it. He would never dare to be that close to that beautiful creature.  
The elf just laughed again and brought a cup of tea to Thorin. The tea smelled amazingly and warmed his heart.

"Thanks." Thorin murmured and the elf nodded, disappearing into the bathroom. The tea was still too hot to drink and so he put it on the little table next to the armchair. Dwarf heard flowing water so he guessed the other man was taking a bath. So he decided to do something more useful and headed to the bedroom. He surveyed the bed to assure himself that he really couldn’t sleep there and indeed, hobbit sizes were too small even for a dwarf. Especially for such a tall dwarf as Thorin Oakenshield was.

Well, he took what he could - duvets, blankets, pillows (there were a lot) and made two comfortable nests out of them, heading in front of the warm fireplace. Only when he looked at his finished work, he realized there wasn´t much space between the two nests. Actually there was almost no space between them. Thorin´s was on the right and Thranduil´s on the left (because he had put more blankets and pillows there to make it longer).

"Damn it!" the younger king growled, but before he could destroy what he made, the door of the bathroom opened and when Thranduil came out, the dwarf was already sitting in the amrchair, taking a sip of his tea, pretending everything was perfectly alright.

"Mmmm, thank you for the bed." the elf said complacently when he saw that the dwarf even made his bed longer, in elf size. Thorin just nodded, still watching the fire in the fireplace. The elven king came closer and tried to tie his long silver hair into a ponytail but it was difficult for him because of the wound on his shoulder. He took a leather twine between his teeth and tried to sleek his strands to one palm.

"I hope you´re enjoying your tea..." Thranduil murmured, frowning slightly at the floor, while he was trying to force his hair where he wanted it to be, which wasn’t easy at all for he was wounded and every movement including his shoulders hurt. It was when Thorin finally looked up at the tall elf and there was no chance how he could keep his mouth closed. His jaw fell down without realizing it and suddenly all world faded into nothingness. Everything faded. Everything. And nothing could compare to the magnificence that pleased his eyes.

The elven king just wore tight leggins with the color of bright grey wood, temptingly copying the perfect shape of his thighs, but this wasn´t the worst thing. His skin... The white marble that shone more in the darkness than stars could have, even more than the Arkenstone itself. His chest was bare and Thorin could see it for the first time in his life. The king of dwarves had been used to imagine it countless times, but none of his hot dreams could compare to reality now.  
The elf´s muscles were bigger than he had expected thinking of his thin figure, but just slightly and delicately shaped. The truth was his body was perfect. Every fold, every shape, line and curve, everything was breathtaking, just like the king´s face. But this time... There was a glow. Tiny flames on smooth cheeks under icy blue eyes.  
Actually it was only then when Thorin realized the whole perfection of Thranduil´s lips. Oh, Mahal! He wanted to taste them so badly. The sweet scent of autumn, sweet song of intoxicating wine... Yes, he was sure that was how these lips tasted...  
Thorin´s eyes wandered lower to a delicate neck and wanted to graze there forever. But they slid down to pink nipples quickly, hard and tempting and even lower to seductive hips and Thorin couldn´t help himself but imagine those delightful hips moving against him and he felt sudden warmth in his crotch. He didn´t dare to dream of what was under them and what tasty jewel was hidden under these leggins. It was too much for him.

"...rin? Thorin? THORIN!" Thranduil called to wake the dwarf from his dreams and there was an incredibly amused smile on his face, smile that Thorin had never seen before and the only thing he could do was to return it, not knowing how silly he looked like.

"Will you finally tell me why you are pouring your tea on your pants?" the elf chuckled and the dazed Thorin woke up just after few more seconds. He looked down to find out that he has poured almost the whole cup of warm tea on his already hot groin.

"Damn it! Damn it!" he jumped up, cursing everything. He angrily put the cup back on the table and tried to kill the wet spot on his trousers with his gaze. Damned elf!

"So who is the one who doesn´t have any dry clothes?" Thranduil teased.  
Damned, stupid elf, Thorin thought and stabbed him with a hateful glare.

"Wait." said Thranduil soothingly and moved to Thorin with one graceful movement. He knelt before him and put his hands on his thighs, his thumbs almost touching the bulge that had started to form in Thorin´s pants. He had to hold back a moan that the big palms squeezing his hot thighs gave him. The elf´s lips whispered quiet words of another spell and Thorin immediately wished those lips were around his hardening cock, sucking hard.

Thranduil stood up, leaving the dwarf´s pants dry again and it was good for Thorin because he didn´t know how long he would be able to control himself longer. But this time, the elf was too distracted and forgot about the low ceiling and hit his head, making Thorin laugh out loud. That distracted him a little and he went to wash himself quickly.  
When he returned, he found Thranduil sitting on his bed, his hair sliding on his ivory back like creeks of pure silver and moonlight.

"May I ask you a favor?" the elf asked politely without turning to Thorin, what was actually good for him. At least he couldn´t see how this proud warrior, king of dwarves, blushed like a young maiden.

"Sure." he replied a little nervously.

"Could you braid my hair, please? I can´t do it, my shoulder hurts too much... You know how to braid, don´t you?" The elven king turned to Thorin curiously but he already walked to him to turn him back again.

"What a question! Of course I do. I’m a dwarf!" he said hotly as if the king´s question was some kind of insult. The elf just smiled complacently and let his companion take care of his hair. A few seconds before Thorin started to braid, he stopped and strands of silver hair took hold of some silver strands slowly, watching them with awe and couldn´t get enough of the sight of such beauty.  
They reminded him of veins of white gold that flowed through the halls of Erebor and the pale back seemed as smooth as the smoothest gemstones there. It was strange how this elf reminded him of his home after such long time he didn´t think about it.  
Another proof that we belong together, he thought and shook his head to get rid of that thought. He started to braid, and was trying his best, but his longing for the inviting body in front of him caused his hands to be shaky and nervous, but it was even worse when a thick finger touched the tip of the elf’s ear and Thorin could swear Thranduil´s body trembled at the contact. The dwarf had to bit his lip to stand it. Soon, the braid was finished, even though not very succesful because of the big distractibility.

"Where is that twine?" murmured Thorin and expected the elf to still had it between his lips, so he reached and indeed, he found it. He pulled on it and felt the end of the twine between Thranduil´s teeth. The elf released it immediately, but that didn´t help Thorin much. Just the thought about that he had some connection with Thranduil´s lips was driving him crazy. It lasted more than it should, but eventually the leather twine tied the fragile braid together.

"Done." said Thorin, very happy that his torture ended and lay on his bed, covering himself with a blanket.

"Thank you." said the elven king and lay down too. They had their heads on pillows and indeed, it was very close, so both rather watched the flames in the fireplace getting smaller. There was silence for a while, until the elven king broke it.

"Do you want to talk?" he asked and Thorin frowned. There were a lot of things he wanted to do in that moment, but talking was definitely none of them.

"No." he said.

"May moonlight enter your dreams." Thranduil purred and Thorin rolled his eyes. Elves. They had to have that moon everywhere! The dwarf grumbled and closed his eyes, but he couldn´t sleep. Not only there was an urgent and literally hard need in Thorin´s groin, he also couldn´t get rid of Thranduil´s splendid image that stayed deep in his mind, probably forever. And he couldn´t get rid of the thought about these soft elven lips on his body as well.

Angrily he opened his eyes in the darkness. He listened for a while, but just heard the regular breathing of man next to him. Everything seemed like he was sleeping and Thorin felt bad for what he was about to do, but he couldn´t help himself. He couldn´t go to another room, it would wake the elf certainly and it would lead to questions and complications that he didn´t like. He had to do it right there. Also because he just wanted to be close to him.  
The dwarf released his waistband and pulled out his fully erected cock. Thick fingers slowly started to stroke the length and Thorin moaned from pleasure.

"I´m still awake." noted Thranduil sleepily and Thorin almost got a heart attack, firstly from fright, then from shame. Without words he angrily turned and his nuisance and embarassment even overcame the need between his legs. Angry and discontented and dissatisfied, he eventually fell asleep.

 

***

 

Thorin opened his eyes in the warm room, cozyly wrapped in the blanket. The morning was drizzly. He knew it already from the grey shade that had sneaked to every corner of the hobbit abode. But what catched his attention and made him stare in awe was the sleeping elf next to him. Yes, right NEXT TO HIM. Thranduil probably rolled from his side of bed during the night and now, he was lying very close to a very stunned Thorin on the carpet.  
The innocent and defenseless sleeping beauty of the elven king wasn´t what astonished the dwarf so much. It was the sight of Thranduil´s graceful hand. Slender fingers were simply wrapped around his palm and made his heart tremble.

He was disappointed by the fact that it was just sleep that made the elf act so fondly and pushed his hand away. Thranduil shifted and was about to open his eyes so Thorin quickly turned and pretended to sleep. He heard a yawn and "ow" and it was when he turned back lazily, as if he just woke up. He watched the elf who sat up and Thorin started to laugh hard. Thranduil scowled, not expecting such vivid greeting. The dwarf sat up and couldn´t stop guffaw, still watching the elf that didn´t understand.

"You look so horrible!" Thorin slapped his own thigh as he laughed with tears brimming in his eyes while Thranduil´s eyes narrowed to slits.

"Your hair is a mess as if the dragon rolled over your head and your left cheek is red from the carpet! I would not have expected that from the king of elves, indeed." He kept laughing and Thranduil quickly wiped his face, making it perfect again and he started to unbraid his destroyed braid.

"Indeed? And what would you have expected when I trusted dwarf? It´s all your fault." he said emotionless, combing his flawless hair with long fingers.

"My fault? Why?" Thorin looked at him curiously, never stopping laughing.

"Fine. So my hair was a mess because your braid was more than inadequate, I couldn´t sleep because of your thunderous snorring which would overcome even a dragon without problems and more," He gave Thorin a sly smile. "I was afraid that you might start to do those inappropriate things again if I fall asleep." the elf teased. Thorin blushed and stood up, walking to the fireplace to check if his clothes were dry already.  
Excellent! he thought. So he could definitely say goodbye to his hope that his self-satysfying failure of yesterday would ever be fogotten between them.

 

***

 

The rest of the day was pretty nice, even though the two kings were constantly teasing each other – well, they were quite used to that already. Thranduil found a lot of delicious food in the larder and Thorin showed himself being a skillfull cook, so there was no shortage of good dishes. After breakfast, Thranduil immediately went to explore if they could return to their retinue. Unfortunately, the road was simply cut off because the river bed had submerged due the pouring rain. So they decided to wait one more day and it didn´t make them very happy. Especially the poor Thorin who had a lot of privatte time while Thranduil was gone to think about what had happened yesterday.

He was sure he had found out the reason of his troubles. That pointed ear had got under his skin. And maybe it had lasted from the first moment he had seen the king of Mirkwood, long time ago. He remembered the fascination he had felt when he saw the elven king walk into the throne hall of Erebor. Stupid, smug, supercilious elf! Wait, supercilious? Smug? Cold? Callous? Yes, it was how Thorin knew the elven king, but never before he had been alone with him for as long as he was now. And he had never seen him shine like that. Maybe that icy statue was just the way he ruled, maybe just how he protected himself. Maybe...  
And when Thorin wondered and wondered why exactly he hated that pointed ear so much, the simple answer was because of Thranduil´s disinterest. He realized it. It was much easier to hate the elven king than to admit he loved him and suffered under his disinterest.

Afternoon was sunny unlike the morning and the two companions decided to go to the garden and rest under the warm and pleasant sun rays. Thranduil walked out of the rounded door first, but when he saw hobbits walking their direction, he quickly disappeared inside, pinning Thorin against the wall. The hobbits wondered why the doors were open, but fortunately, they just closed them and left. But during those few moments Thranduil´s sensual body, his lips, his masterfully curved and sensual lips were so close, so unbearably close...  
Naturally, the elf had to bow because of the low ceiling, that´s why Thorin could adore his face from imminence and indeed, just a few more moments and he would not resist. He would taste. Taste how deliciously those elven lips could burn. But after what had happened next that day, he decided to do it.

It was tea time when Thorin browsed into the pantry, searching everywhere because he had a great craving for mead, but actually he was looking for wine since it was what the elven king liked more. But nothing like that was there. A little disappointed (because he wanted to make Thranduil happy), he headed out of the pantry when he noticed something on the very bottom of one shelf. A little container with tiny tree. It looked like one of the unprecedented oaks of Mirkwood, just smaller. Much much smaller. Plus it didn´t seem to be that healthy. Who knew how long the tree had been stuck in there, without water and sun, but Thorin took it and brought it to the living room and put on the window where Thranduil sat.

"Look, I found this in the pantry." the dwarf said and was just stunned by the elf´s reaction. Thranduil gasped something in his language, obviously elves had a name for this kind of tree and he immediately started to help the tree. He took it in his hands and sang a spell until the tree was green again. His face lit up with happiness and shared that smile with Thorin who just gulped. He was so beautiful...  
And Thorin realized that he wanted to make this man happy and be worthy of his breathtaking smile until the rest of his days.

 

***

 

That evening was almost the same as the previous one. Just without an accident including a cup of tea and when Thranduil came out of the bathroom, Thorin wasn´t dazed anymore. No... He was burning, decided and desirous. This time, he knew what he wanted. He had decided to convince Thranduil about everything what he felt.  
The elf sat on his blankets, just like he had done last night.

"Could you?" he asked, combing his silver hair in one smooth motion. Dwarf noticed the wound on the pale shoulder was already healed, but anyway, the elf asked him to touch his hair. He nodded with a smile and came closer.

He knelt behind his back and reached out. But he didn´t start to braid. Instead, he gently took a few strands of silky hair from the sides of the king´s face and tenderly put them behind his pointed ears, letting the tips of his thick fingers touch the sharp edged skin. Thorin could watch the same tremor just like previous night and this time he noticed a slight blushing on velvet cheeks, so he tugged on a strand, tilting the king´s head back just a little bit, making the blonde´s lips part.  
With a smirk and the promise of everything ahead of them, he leaned forward and let his lips gently brush against the spot where he had touched him before. Thranduil sucked air between his lips, his chest rising more wildly. It just encouraged the tall dwarf and he let his tongue touch that obviously sensitive spot. He was rewarded by a slight moan, full of lustful whispering that he never had heard from the elven king, not even in the hottest dream. 

A smug smile played on Thorin´s lips when he was sure he did what the elf was craving for as he fell backwards into Thorin´s arms soon as he sucked again. As soon as his lips closed over the point of his ear, Thranduil wasn´t able to hold back a moan and his hand reached up to sink his long fingers into Thorin´s black mane and pull on his hair passionately.  
This new, rougher act of lust was so hot, that it made Thorin bite. Thranduil couldn´t stand it and tilted his head against Thorin´s shoulder, pulling on his hair to bring his mouth to his lips.

"I need you." he breathed out into Thorin´s opened cavern. Their lips sank together in a hard and rough kiss, while the dwarf´s hands wandered over the ivory chest. Everything that exploded between them in that moment was indescribable strong and emotional. The rough passion let them remind of everything. Years and years of hate, betrayal, sadness, rage and anger and even fond smiles of their first encounter. All of it sparkled like electricity into their first perfect kiss.  
Both of them wanted to take the other’s lips, to claim and possess them, to turn everything bad what happened between them into love and devotion.  
The elf happily welcomed the hot tongue of his lover in his mouth and their swirling, beautiful and eager, it was a pure dance of desire. Thorin´s beard pleasantly scratched his smooth skin. He couldn´t stop to pant and gasp under such suggestive fingers.  
Curious hand wandered down to Thranduil´s crotch and Thorin smirked when he found out that his lover was hard already. Thranduil whimpered and his hips bucked up, pushing himself against the warm, broad palm, but he just moved his hand up to the pink nipples. He didn´t want to give this pleasure to his lover. Not yet...

The elf whined in disappointment, but his hips didn´t stop to roll in hope for some friction and some relief for his aching manhood. He would have straddled the dwarf, rub their hard cocks together and get the comfort he wanted, but he couldn´t do it. He felt too loved, too much of this wonderful attention. After this very, very, very long time, for the first time in his life he felt he did not need to care. There was someone who would take care of him. He could loose himself in his emotions, he could feel again, he could allow himself to feel again. After such very, very, very long time he could feel more than just sadness, the glare of hate and the touch of solitude. He could stop hiding behind strictness and let his heart bloom for another warm being that was there for him. And in the second the elven king realized this, the tear fell down his cheek as his feelings overwhelmed him and he felt fresh and free, as if all colors around him were brighter and he was illuminated by love.

The elf opened his eyes wide, his lips parted and he gasped, another tear fell down his cheek and the corners of his mouth turned into the slightest smile as all those feelings, renewed and strong, washed over him.

"Thranduil? Did I hurt you?" Thorin asked with worry. He was pulling on his silver hair after all. Maybe he was too rough for the gentle elf.

"No..." the elf breathed out, turning to the dwarf quickly, hunger in his eyes and it completely took Thorin´s breath away. The elven king pushed him down and Thorin stared at the elf in awe as he straddled him, leaning so close that he could whisper against the other man´s lips.

"I love you... I need you... From the first time we met, I knew I wanted you to be the one who will wake me up. Who will bring me back to life." he panted heavily, his lips rocking gently and making wonderful pressure. The dwarf tilted his head back, putting his hands on Thranduil´s hips, moaning in a low, deep voice.

"Make love to me, Thorin." Thranduil panted softly and it was all the other king needed to hear. The smaller man rolled them over so he was on top, resting between long, beautiful legs. It was impossible to not notice there were just too many clothes in the way so he was about to undress the pale man when Thranduil´s hands distracted him.  
Long perfect fingers crawled up to the dwarf´s chest to unbutton his dark blue shirt and the elf bit his lip, hiding his moan when he revealed a muscular chest, dark hair feeling so nice under his fingers. Thorin smirked smugly, pretty proud of his hairy chest just like every dwarf, so it made him very happy that Thranduil found it attractive.

"Do you like what you see, elf?" he grinned smugly, but it turned into a wild lustful look as Thranduil took his hand and placed it on his own crotch.

"You can feel I do, dwarf." he smirked provocatively. Thorin just cursed in murmurs of his native language and ripped fabric of his robe off, not patient at all. The elf gasped at the action, slightly squirting from need. It was very seductive to see how much the dwarf needed him.

"Do you want to take me so badly?" he breathed out, holding his finger at his lips so he could bite it when he was trying to hold back a moan.

"You can´t imagine how hard I am going to fuck you." the dwarf growled, making the other man arch his back and whimper from need. He leaned forward to kiss him again, plundering his mouth with hot muscle and then licked all along his neck.

"Fuck!" the elf cursed and Thorin chuckled a little. He had never heard him curse before. He was straddling the elf again to reach his neck, Thranduil´s hands taking off his shirt eagerly. Nails scratched his muscular back and made him groan. He tackled him again, stealing the air from his mouth. One of the things Thranduil immediately noticed was that the dwarf responded twice that fiercely to every action he set in motion. And he loved it.  
A sly smirk danced on the dwarf´s lips as an idea occured to him and he bit Thranduil’s neck, sucking on his skin hard. The elf cried out, pre-cum leaking out of the tip and it took a few moments before he recovered enough to protest.

"W-wait... No...! Some... someone will see..." his puny protests were lost in moans he couldn´t hold back and his cock twitched.

"I hope so." Thorin grinned and Thranduil looked at him, slightly confused.

"Let´s know whole Middle-earth that you are MINE." he growled lustfully and accompanied it with thrust against the elf´s groin, making him moan again. The dwarf was about to pay some good attention to tempting pink nipples that were already hard as rocks, but after few licks of his hot tongue, the elf grabbed his hair and made him look at him with a growl.

"No... please stop," the elf panted.

"Thranduil-" Thorin started, confused, but other king took his hand and put two thick fingers between his lips, licking along them and sucking properly, leaving the dwarf stunned, groaning at the idea of that sassy mouth on his hard shaft.

"Please tell me you can´t hold back anymore. You can play with my body as much as you want later, now get me ready for you. I want you inside." the elf said in a weak, trembling voice, soaked with need and desire and Thorin´s cock twitched just at those words.

"It will be my pleasure, my sweet." he breathed out and kissed him fiercely and licked a wet trail down his chest, pointing open mouthed kisses to his belly button, settling between long legs.

"Mmmm... What´s this? Nice and wet for me already?" dwarf smirked when he saw the wet spot on the bulge of his groin. He couldn´t resist and used his palm to rub the big hard cock under the fabric, loving to see the elven king squirm and writhe with opened mouth under his touches.

"Y-yes... only for you... Please..." he whimpered, eager to feel what he didn´t feel in ages.

"Don´t worry, I´ll take care of you." Thorin smiled and kissed the bulge before pulling down his leggins. His words made the elf gasp, full of relief and joy to hear this from his lover. 

"Oh Mahal..." the dwarf gasped in awe as the elf´s cock sprang out, proudly erect, big and long in his hand. The elf had smooth and heated skin, the tip of it covered in pre-cum so he couldn´t resist and slurped on the tip, Thranduil jerked a little, crying out softly.

"Thorin!" he whined and looked down just to throw his head back again. The sight of his love sucking hard on his manhood was just too much to bear.

"You taste so wonderful... I could suck on your cock forever..." he purred and when he saw the desperation in Thranduil´s look, he smiled reassuringly.

"I know." he whispered, knowing exactly what his lover needed so he moved lower with his mouth, giving just a few more licks to his balls before getting to his entrace. His fingers were still wet with the king´s saliva and he used them to spread it over the entrace, making the tall, elegant body shiver and moan. He wasn´t satisfied with the amount of moisture so he stuck out his tongue, giving it flat licks before using the tip of the muscle to flicker over it and penetrate elf at his most vulnerable spot, fucking him gently with his tongue.

"Holy shit! Holy shit!" Thranduil cried out, gripping on the dwarf’s black mane so hard that he thought he’d t tear off a few strands. Long legs raised up a little, his toes curled in spasms of pleasure and his cock twitched again.

"Please- I want to cum with you inside..."elf whimpered and Thorin stopped immediately, long legs falling back on the bed with a sharp exhale.

"I need to stretch you first-" Thorin told him carefully, but the elf shook his head quickly.

"I don´t need it. Stretch me up with your cock, please." he breathed out greedily, making Thorin gulp hard.

"Come, I will make it wet for you." the elf said eagerly and before the dwarf could say something, he was sitting with Thranduil’s head between his legs, long fingers already unfastening his trousers and pulling out his manhood.

The elven king licked his lips, his mouth watering just at the sight of the sexiest cock he´d ever seen. Much bigger than he had expected from dwarf, thick and fat and veiny, throbbing with need for attention. When Thorin looked down, he couldn´t believe it. Thraduil with his cock in hand, looking at it as if was the most tasty treat and stroking it gently before taking it inside the wet cavern of his mouth and sucking hard. Soon his head was bobbing on hard pole, Thorin dying from pleasure each time the elven king took him all the way in.

No one had ever done this for him, and the sight of the most beautiful creature in the world with his cock deep inside his throat made him almost come. He grabbed at the silver hair and pulled Thranduil’s head back, his shaft falling from greedy lips and he kissed the elf hard, sharing the taste of his own pre-cum with the king of Mirkwood.

"Enough. Now lie down and I will fuck your sweet little ass as hard as I can." the dwarf growled and pushed him down, bringing his cock to the entrace to tease him a little bit.

"Are you going to cum inside my tight little ass?" the blonde asked eagerly, spreading his legs for Thorin who just moaned at the thought of filling the elven king with his seed.

"Yes, I am, baby." he said through gritted teeth as he managed to get the head of his shaft inside, the other king already squirming from pleasure and the need to feel him deeper.

"Deeper..." he whispered and the dwarf obeyed, pushing himself as deep as possible.

"Now you belong to me..." Thorin breathed out, his eyes locked with the elven king’s who nodded.

"From the moment I saw you, I do..." the elf told him, reached out to stroke his face, loving the way Thorin’s beard felt under his fingers.

"I wanted you... right here." he said and squeezed Thorin´s ass with both hands, pushing him further to emphasize his words.

"To fill my body and soul with your presence and love." he moaned softly, Thorin following him.

"Yes, baby." he panted and started to move, his strong hips rocking against the tight body, fucking him gently and tenderly until he was loosen for Thorin´s might. Then he picked up speed and the dwarf was pounding into the elven king, making him scream from pleasure, his own low groans and growls accompaning him like the deepest contrabass.

"I need you... I-I need you to cum with me!" Thranduil panted, his eyes looking into the very core of Thorin´s soul, his face blushing and tiny drops of sweat running down his forehead, his legs wrapped around the dwarf´s waist and his hands around his neck.

"Fill me with your seed, please!" the elf begged and it was all Thorin needed to reach his climax, his twitching cock squirting a huge amount of thick liquid inside the elf´s body that just followed him, spraying his own seed all over them with the scream of Thorin´s name.

It was the most perfect experience they both ever had. Both of them felt in that moment connected on the spiritual level just as much as they were connected in the physical way. The world didn´t exist anymore, just pure pleasure burning and crushing over them over and over again, hot sparkles from embers of their love torturing their bodies in the most pleasant way. It took long until they recovered from the amazing miracle that just happened between them and they kissed with the same hunger as before, both of them afraid that it was just a dream, some kind of madness that would pass away every moment.  
But when they opened eyes, there was no doubt it was real and they smiled beautifully at each other. Thorin pulled out and lay next to his love, stroking his red blushing cheek.

"I love you." the dwarf said and Thranduil couldn´t help but laugh happily, kissing the palm of the small hand and enjoying all joyful feelings that awakened inside his soul that had been healed just few moments ago by Thorin and his love.

"Is it true? Did you really want me from the moment you saw me in Erebor?" the dwarf asked in awe, rather because he wanted to hear it than because he didn´t believe it. Elf nodded with a smile and his fingers splayed on the dwarf´s chest.

"Yes, it is... You can´t imagine how confused I was by my feelings. The king just refused to give me the most precious heritage of our nation and suddenly there was something I wanted even more than gems of pure starlight..." the elf admitted and a corner of Thorin´s mouth lifted in a gentle smile, full of kindness and love.  
"More than the arkenstone." he said and Thranduil´s eyes shot up to the dwarf´s, looking at him with the same adoration and admiration like Thorin did.

 

***

 

After hours and hours of wild love making, Thorin was lying naked on their bed, Thranduil´s head resting on the broad chest with an arm wrapped around his waist. The exhausted king of Mirkwood was already half asleep when Thorin bit his lip and suddenly said:

"Marry me."

"Goodnight- WHAT?!" Thranduil murmured, but as soon as his exhausted mind realized what the dwarf had said, he looked up to him.

"Marry me." he replied sincerely.

"Thorin, you know I would love to, but-" The elf looked down.

"But?" the king of dwarves tried to encourage him.

"But we can´t. There is so much hate between our nations-"

"Let´s change it." he said simply and Thranduil frowned at him.

"What? How?"

"Let´s show them there can be love. Let´s show them it’s stronger than hate. Let´s get married." he told him and Thranduil sighed.

"I don´t know."

"Please, marry me." he repeated and the elf smiled at how sweet he was. He put one long finger on his mouth and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Goodnight." he whispered and snuggled closer, continuing to fall asleep. Thorin let him. He would ask him every hour of every day of every month until the elf said "yes". He knew there would never be anyone else for him. All he needed was Thranduil.

 

***

 

They were together for four years now and their relationship couldn’t be kept a secret for Middle-earth for a long time. Thorin was sitting on the matress they brought to the balcony of Thranduil´s bedchambers, taking a sip from a goblet of delightful wine. The elven king came over with a playful smile and stood in front of the dwarf who gave him a sly smirk.

"You don´t need this anymore..." the king giggled and took the goblet from his hand, straddling the beautiful dwarf. He took in mouth what was left in the goblet and put it on the floor, kissing his love and let the wine flow to his mouth, sharing the pleasant taste of autumn with him. Thorin bit his lip and looked into his eyes with a grin.

"Marry me." he said and Thranduil laughed, looking away. Then he looked back at his stubborn dwarf and nodded.

"Yes." he smiled widely.

"What?!" Thorin frowned and it made Thranduil laugh even more.

"I will marry you, Thorin Oakenshield." he giggled.

"But why now? What-" The elf stopped Thorin´s questions with a kiss and the tongue in his mouth, putting his hands on his ass.

"Do you want to fuck me?" he purred and Thorin grinned, nodding happily.

"Oh yes."

"Nice and hard?" The elf moaned, pressing his already hard cock against Thorin´s.

"Really hard... I am going to make you scream." he purred against his lower lip and Thranduil bit it playfully.

"And what if I make scream YOU this time?" he smiled irresistibly. The dwarf gave him a surprised grin.

"Mmm.... I don´t know..." he pretended to hesitate. Thranduil pouted.

"I was such good boy." he added, making puppy eyes.

"Indeed." the dwarf smirked and rubbed Thranduil´s shaft through the fabric, making the elf moan and throw his head back.

"So?"

"You will have to do something for me if you want that." Thorin smirked slyly.

"What is it?" Thranduil cocked an eyebrow.

"Beg me to fill you up with my seed."

"Yes please...."


End file.
